Cumpliéndo el sueño de Ryoma-kun
by pipe92
Summary: Tras salvar a Sakuno de ser atropellada por un camión, Ryoma queda gravemente herido quedando en coma sin la posibilidad de volver a jugar tenis en su vida, Sakuno se siente afectada y culpable por lo sucedido y jura que el sueño de su amado no morirá y promete volverse la jugadora de tenis número 1 del mundo con el estilo de Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:Tragedia**

Ryoma había perdido la noción del tiempo golpeando su pelota de tenis contra la pared, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, miro como el sol como se ocultaba apresuró el paso antes que la noche lo alcanzará y tuviera que recibir algún sermón de parte de su madre o prima por la hora a la que había llegado.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela cuando notó a la chica de las trenzas largas llorando sentada por un momento pensó segur su camino ignorándola como lo haría en cualquier otra situación, pero tenía curiosidad además de que la chica era la menos molesta de todas las de su escuela, quienes lo acosaban constantemente en especial si se comparaba con la ruidosa de Osakada, Ryusaki solo era una muchacha rara que se sonrojaba a cada momento.

\- ¿Que sucede Ryusaki? - pregunta Ryoma una vez que estaba cerca de la muchacha mientras golpea hacia arriba su pelota de tenis con su raqueta.

\- Ryoma-kun - dice la chica sorprendida por la presencia del tenista pensando que nadie más se encontraba a esa hora - es que son cosas de chicas simples tonterías nada importante

\- Dímelo y yo lo juzgaré - asegura el chico sin mirarla pero escuchando un leve suspiro proveniente de Sakuno.

\- ¿Has sentido alguna vez miedo de hacer algo? - pregunta la nieta de la entrenadora del equipo de tenis sonrojada insegura de si debía o confesar sus sentimientos.

\- No - responde el hijo de Nanjiro pero vio como aquella respuesta no ayudaba a la extraña chica entonces decidió seguir - lo único que debes hacer es despejar tu mente aquellos pensamientos negativos, que solo te perjudican

\- Gracias Ryoma-kun, supongo que dejes creer que soy una chica tonta - agradece la chica de las trenzas aún sonrojada preguntando algo que siempre quiso saber.

\- No, solo algo rara - Asegura Echizen viéndola por un segundo que la chica ríe por su comentario.

\- Aunque no estoy segura de hacer algo tengo pensado - comenta insegura Sakuno quien aún dudaba pero se sentía feliz de poder hablar con el tenista.

\- No se a lo que le tienes miedo Ryusaki pero sino lo haces jamás sabrás si fallarás o no - afirma el prodigio dándole la espalda a la muchacha.

Antes de irse Ryoma paso a comprar algo para beber luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, luego de comprar su bebida volvió a la salida viendo como la Sakuno salía de la escuela con algunas pelotas de tenis, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que la chica las tenía en su poder, tampoco le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio como algunas se le habían caído y ella intento recogerlas sin darse cuenta que un camión iba en su dirección.

Ryoma intento gritarle pero la chica no hacía caso entonces decidió correr para acercarse más, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta quedando paralizada en el lugar, cerrando sus ojos por el miedo, esperando el golpe que era inevitable, pero solo sintió que alguien la empujaba hacia un lado golpeándose la cabeza contra el cemento, perdiendo la conciencia una vez que despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de hospital y su amiga de las coletas esperando que recobrará el conocimiento.

\- Sakuno-chan al fin despiertas me tenías preocupada - declara la chica lanzando un grito al ver que su amiga había despertado.

\- ¿Tomo-chan? ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Dónde donde estoy? - cuestiona Sakuno al abrir los ojos sin recordar el porqué se encontraba en la habitación.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el accidente? - pregunta Tomoka viendo que su mejor amiga se encontraba peor de lo que creía - tuviste un accidente te golpeaste la cabeza por eso estás en el hospital

\- ¿Un accidente?, claro lo recuerdo iba a recoger unas pelotas de tenis cuando veo un camión y luego.. ¡Ryoma-kun! - responde la cobriza pensativa recordando poco a poco lo que había sucedido hasta que lo recordó completamente.

\- El príncipe está grave el te protegió pero no sabe si sobrevivirá está noche - menciona la chica bajando la mirada con tristeza por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Debo ver a Ryoma-kun! - grita Ryusaki levantando las sábanas para levantarse ignorando el dolor en su cabeza.

\- No aún estás delicada debes descansar eso dijo el doctor - dice su amiga intentando detenerla para evitar que le pasará algo pero había sido muy tarde - espérame Sakuno no te vayas tan rápido

Sakuno Ryusaki no le dio importancia a las advertencias de su amiga y salio disparada fuera de su habitación, sin importar que solo llevará una bata de hospital, corriendo por los pasillos vio que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, corrió hasta encontrar la sala de urgencias donde seguramente Ryoma se encontraría, en el lugar pudo ver a todos los integrantes titular y novatos del club de tenis al igual que su abuela, todos con cara de tristeza más al verla llegar sabiendo lo que había sucedido.

\- Abuela ¿Cómo está Ryoma-kun? - pregunta Sakuno una vez que estaba cerca de su abuela

\- ¿Sakuno? ¿Porque estás levantada? y ¿Dónde está Tomoka? se suponía que ella te cuidaría - cuestiona su abuela al ver que su nieta se encontraba en pie luego del accidente.

\- Abuela eso no importa - dice la chica restándole importancia a su problema solo estaba preocupada por su amor - ¿Donde está Ryoma-kun? ¿Como se encuentra?

\- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo - ofrece Sumire caminando hacia un rincón donde podrían hablar mejor - ¿Quieres que sea franca contigo aunque duela?

\- S-si - contesta Sakuno aún temiendo que la respuesta no fuera favorable.

\- Los doctores creen que pueda sufrir alguna clase de parálisis que le impedirá jugar tenis - declara la entrenadora del club masculino de tenis con pesar por el futuro de su mejor jugador.

Sakuno estaba destrozada al escuchar las palabras de su abuela, simplemente cayó al suelo comenzado a llorar sin parar, agachándo la cabeza sentía demasiado dolor y vergüenza por lo que había sucedido, estuvo llorando por algunas horas y cuando levantó la cabeza vio a los padres del tenista y otra joven más que no supo quien era pero más adelante se enteró que era su prima.

Sintió culpa al verlos por lo que le había hecho a su hijo, no se atrevió en ese momento hablar con ellos, pero luego de escuchar algunas enfermeras hablar acerca de lo triste que era que aquel muchacho tan joven perdiera sus sueños a tan temprana edad,le hizo fruncir el ceño aquellas mujeres estaban dando por muerto a su amor, pero lo peor era que tal vez tenían razón por su culpa Ryoma no podría volver a jugar tenis ni mucho menos ser profesional.

Oh tal vez no sea así, tal vez ella podría mantener ese sueño con vida, ella le debía la vida a Ryoma, solo por el estaba con vida y ella le devolvería el favor cumpliendo aquel sueño que siempre había tenido el prodigio sin importar lo difícil que fuera porque se lo debía, ella debía hacerlo debía trabajar duro.

\- Señor Echizen, quería pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido - comienza a disculparse la cobriza bajando la mirada aún le era difícil hablar - si yo fuera tan torpe el no estaría en estas condiciones

\- Tu debes conocer cómo es Ryoma-kun todo lo hacía por algo - menciona la madre de Ryoma viendo como aquella chica sufría por su hijo algo en ella era diferente.

\- Si te salvó debe ser por algo ese chiquillo... - comenta el extenista sin poder terminar la frase cuando comienza a llorar de nuevo.

\- Señores Echizen yo cumpliré el sueño de Ryoma-kun - manifiesta Sakuno levantando la mirada aún cuando las lágrimas se hacen presente.

\- ¿Que? - preguntan ambos adultos sin entender que era lo que quería decir aquella joven.

\- Yo me convertirte en la jugadora número 1 del tenis femenino con el estilo de Ryoma-kun - declara la chica de las trenzas con mucha determinación en voz y en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2: Promesa

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Promesa**

Creyó que era el momento adecuado, tenía la determinación para hacerlo se acercó a paso lento mientras intentaba controlar su respiración al igual que su corazón que latia con fuerza, quedó atento a los padres de Ryoma, tomó aire por un segundo para evitar equivocarse, tenía que disculparse con ellos por lo sucedido con su hijo para apaciguar en algo la culpa que sentí en su alma, afortunadamente todo había salido mejor de lo que ella había pensando, pero debía decirles el verdadero motivo de por el que les había hablado

\- Señores Echizen yo cumpliré el sueño de Ryoma-kun - manifiesta Sakuno levantando la mirada aún cuando las lágrimas se hacen presente.

\- ¿Que? - preguntan ambos adultos sin entender que era lo que quería decir aquella joven.

\- Yo me convertirte en la jugadora número 1 del tenis femenino con el estilo de Ryoma-kun - declara la chica de las trenzas con mucha determinación en voz y en sus ojos.

\- Solo eres una soñadora - dice Nanjiro sabiendo lo mal que jugaba la muchacha y que no tenía aptitudes para el deporte

\- No le hagas caso el aún está muy afectado pero considero muy tierno de tu parte - menciona Rinko limpiando sus lágrimas sorprendida de lo decidida que se había la chica

\- Si y para mantener vivos los sueños de mi primo necesitarás esto - asegura la muchacha entregándole las cosas de su primo las cuales siempre usaba

\- Pero es la raqueta de Ryoma-kun yo no podría usarla - manifiesta la cobriza insegura de sostener la raqueta y los objetivos personales de Ryoma

\- Para que cumplas los sueños de mi hijo tendrás que usar su raqueta para que nunca olvides tu promesa - declara la madre de Ryoma colocándole el gorro de su hijo

\- Gracias le prometo que no dejaré que los sueños de Ryoma-kun mueran - menciona la chica acomodándose la gorra en la cabeza

Sakuno por un momento se sintió feliz por el apoyo mostrado por ambas mujeres tomando las cosas de su querido Ryoma-kun, pero luego una oleada de nostalgia la golpeó al pensar que nunca más iba a poder ver aquel muchacho usándolas o jugando tenis con ellas. Sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sentándose en una esquina sujetando con fuerza aquella raqueta esperando que nada malo le sucedieron a su enamorado

Luego de dos horas de espera donde Sakuno estuvo despierta sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada sola en un rincón luego de que su amiga tuviera que irse a su casa a cuidar a sus hermanos, cerca de las 7 de la mañana un doctor salió para dar la primera información del estado del prodigio

\- Doctor como se encuentra mi hijo - pregunta el extenista preocupado por la evolución de su hijo

\- Bueno lo más grave a pasado pero me temo que su hijo se encuentra en un coma - informa el doctor mirando algunos papeles que tenía relacionados con el joven tenista

\- Pe-Pero cuando despertara - pregunta preocupada Sakuno luego de escuchar lo que el médico había dicho

\- No lo sabemos podría ser en una hora o mañana o en unos meses tal vez en años o nunca - responde el hombre con sinceridad ya que no valía la pena engañarlos con diagnóstico positivos

Aquella noticia había tomado por sorpresa a la cobriza quien no esperaba que el diagnóstico fuera tan duro, lo mismo pensaba las demás personas que estaban en la sala de espera. Sumire podía ver lo destrozada que se encontraba su nieta decidiendo que debia ir a dormir un poco llevaba demasiadas horas en aquel lugar y tenía que descansar ella también se encontraba lastimada por el accidente

Su abuela se la había llevado a su casa y le había dado una pastilla para que pudiera dormir, la joven de las trenzas durmió todo el día y toda la noche despertando a la mañana siguiente, quedando sentada recordando todo lo sucedido para luego volver a mirar la gorra, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, tomo sus cosas se cambió ropa y desayuno lo más rápido posible

Necesitaba entrenar nunca había sido buena para los deportes ni mucho menos en el tenis, aún cuando había entrado en el club de tenis, tal vez había sido un error haberse comprometido de esa manera con un sueño tan grande como al que aspiraba su príncipe, pero ya no había vuelta atrás para retractarse, lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse lo más posible, salió temprano de su casa para ir a las canchas callejeras donde había visto en muchas oportunidades a Ryoma, tomo la gorra para ponerla en su cabeza y la raqueta ambos objetos le daban seguridad y fuerza

Una vez que llegó comenzó a golpear la pelota lanzándola contra la pared, por un momento le era casi imposible devolver la pelota, pero con el pasar de las horas logró devolver al menos tres o cuatro veces seguidas. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir dejando su raqueta a su lado hasta que alguien le hablo

\- No crees que es mejor enfrentarte contra alguien en vez de contra la pared - dice una voz de un hombre detrás de ella provocando que la cobriza se diera vuelta

\- Momo-senpai - susurra sorprendida la muchacha de las trenzas dejando de golpear su pelota para hablar - Ryoma-kun siempre decía que sino podías vencer a tu sombra como lo harías contra tu oponente

\- No fue tu culpa Sakuno-chan no debes culparte - menciona Takeshi notando que la chica no se encontraba bien lo podía ver en sus ojos

\- Si lo fue, sino hubiera esto tan distraída nada de esto habría pasado - dice Sakuno bajando la mirada sintiendo mucha culpa

\- Ryoma estaba contigo - pregunta Momoshiro quien le parecía curioso que ambos chicos estuvieran tan tarde juntos en la escuela

\- Yo yo me iba a declarar a Ryoma-kun - comenta la nieta de la entrenadora de tenis revelando el motivo del porque estaba a esa hora

\- El te rechazo? - pregunta el pelinegro preocupado sabiendo el poco tacto que tenía su amigo

\- No, de hecho fue muy dulce más de lo que jamás había sido, me animó hacer lo que quería, se preocupó por mi, me vio - declara Ryuzaki comenzando a llorar recordando como la había tratado su príncipe aquella tarde

\- Tranquila Sakuno-chan todo estará bien - asegura Momoshiro abrazándola intentando consolarla ya que entendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo

\- No, nada estará bien, se que hice una promesa, pero yo lo amo, lo amo demasiado como para .. - Alega la muchacha desesperada llorando cada vez más hasta que se desmaya


	3. Chapter 3:¿Loca?

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Loca?**

La chica de las trenzas abrió los ojos encontrándose en su habitación, lo último que recordaba era que estaba entrando cuando se habían encontrado con Momo- y luego no recordaba nada más, miro su reloj siendo las 7:20 de la mañana, se levantó para ir a la escuela prefería aquello que quedarse en su casa aún necesitaba distraerse para despejar su mente.

Una vez levantada lo primero que vio fue la raqueta al lado de su cama, dio una sonrisa melancolía, para luego empezar a vestirse, salió de su cuarto esperando encontrarse con su abuela pero al parecer ella ya se había ido, decidió comer algo ligero antes de marcharse.

Camino rumbo a la escuela siendo observada por las personas, intentaba ignorar las miradas le avergonzaba ser el centro de atención incluso en aquella circunstancias, pero la razón era que caminaba con la gorra de Ryoma y sus trenzas sobresalían de su cabeza, para ese instante la mayoría de las personas ya se habían enterado del accidente que había sufrido el joven tenista, en la puerta de la escuela su amiga la esperaba gritando su nombre para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Esa no es la gorra del príncipe Ryoma? - pregunta Tomoka sin entender porque su amiga tenía aquella gorra

\- Eh..si bueno lo que sucede es que su madre me la dio - contesta la cobriza algo apenada tocando por un momento la gorra.

\- ¿Te la dio a ti su madre? ¿Pero porque? , no me digas que Ryoma-sama va morir - menciona la chica de las coletas tapándose la boca pensando lo peor.

\- No digas eso ni en broma Tomo-chan, lo que sucede es que hice una promesa a su madre - explica la muchacha de las trenzas sintiendo un pequeño brincó en su corazón escuchando eso último.

\- Ya sé que prometiste casarte con Ryoma pero no creo que ahora se pueda Saku - comenta Osakada colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga moviendo su cabeza con tristeza.

\- Dijiste que no volverías a mencionar eso solo fue un sueño, no yo le prometí que me volvería la mejor jugadora del mundo con el estilo de Ryoma-kun - declara Sakuno sonrojada por aquel comentario de su mejor amiga quien grita de emoción y la abraza.

Sakuno sonrió levemente cuando su mejor amiga la abrazo y le prometió también que fundaria un club de fans y que ella sería la presidenta, como apoyo a lo que ella estaba haciendo por el que ella llamaba el príncipe, Ryusaki pasó gran parte de la mañana callada y aveces mirando el asiento vacío que pertenecía a Ryoma, para ella el día escolar había pasado muy rápido estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La cobriza dio un suspiro pesadamente dejando sus cosas guardadas para luego caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo comenzando a llorar nuevamente por cerca de una hora hasta que se levantó para darse una ducha, no se había bañado desde que había ocurrido el accidente, cerro cerro sus ojos sintiendo el agua recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, aún así cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la imagen del tenis venía a su mente.

Solo un dolor punzante en la parte de arriba la saco de sus pensamientos, recordando que ella también estaba herida solo fue hasta ese momento que recordado que su a abuela le había dicho que le habían dado 4 puntos en la cabeza para cerrar su herida. Luego de uno minutos cerro la llave del agua dando por finalizada su bañ regresar a su habitación, con una toalla cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo aunque ya se había secado en el baño, aún le faltaba vestirse, cuando entro a su habitación casi se desmaya del susto al ver que Ryoma se encontraba sentando en su cama mirándola con su típica actitud arrogante.

\- Ryoma-kun - susurra la cobriza sorprendida y pálida casi al punto de desmayarse.

\- ¿Que quieres Ryusaki? - pregunta fijando su mirada ambarina en la chica que comienza acercarse.

\- ¿R Ryoma-kun que haces aquí? ¿Acaso est.. estás muer..muerto? - pregunta Sakuno preocupada de que lago lo hubiera pasado y ahora estuviera viendo una aparición.

\- No - responde cortante el joven tenista desconcertando a la chica por aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Entonces yo lo estoy? - pregunta nuevamente la chica de las trenzas como una posibilidad a la negativa de la primera pregunta.

\- No tonta, no soy real solo soy el producto de tu agitada mente creada a partir de todos tus encuentros conmigo - contesta la manifestación de su dolor que tenía la apariencia y personalidad de Ryoma.

\- Creo que me volveré loca - susurra Ryusaki cayendo al suelo con sus rodillas tomando su cabeza.

\- No digas tonterías Ryusaki - menciona el Ryoma de su mente moviendo su cabeza.

\- No puede ser ahora le estoy hablando a un Ryoma-kun que está en mi mente, creo que estoy demasiado desesperada.

\- Solo relájate - dice el pelinegro parándose de donde estaba mirando detenidamente a la muchacha - otra cosa Ryusaki

\- ¿Que? - cuestiona la nieta de la entrenadora del club masculino de tenis mirando al suelo.

\- Tienes el cabello demasiado largo - menciona el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ryusaki no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no solo era el hecho del accidente de Ryoma sino que ahora estaba aquella representanciom de su culpa que no la dejaba sola, estaba comenzando a creer que se estaba volviendo loca porque sino no encontraba otra explicación de lo que le estaba pasando, suspiro y busco una pastilla para dormir de su abuela.

Lo que la chica ignoraba era que su abuela había escuchado parte de su monólogo, cuando paso cerca, quiso entrar hablar con ella pero creyó que lo mejor sería darle espacio a su nieta, había sufrido demasiado aquella semana tal vez era algo pasajero pero de todas maneras le preguntaría al día siguiente con más calma.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno esperaba que todo hubiera acabado, miro hacia todo lado buscando pero para su desgracia vio aquella personificación de Ryoma sentado en su escritorio, con una expresión de aburrimiento como si la hubiera estado esperando que ella despertara, intento ignorarlo para vestirse para luego bajar para desayunar con su abuela.

\- ¿Como dormiste Sakuno? - pregunta Sumire una vez que su nieta se había sentado en la mesa.

\- Bien abuela creo que me hizo bien dormir estaba demasiado cansada - responde la muchacha omitiendo el hecho de que ahora podía ver a un Ryoma que vivía en su mente.

\- Querida quiero hablar de algo importante anoche te escuché hablando sola algo de Echizen - menciona su abuela mientras bebía su te y veía la cara de horror que colocaba su nieta.

\- C Creo que debes haberte confundido abuela solo estaba hablando con Tomoka - dice Sakuno riendo nerviosa respondiendo lo primero que se le ocurrió no quería que creyera que estaba loca.

\- ¿A qué hora terminas Ryusaki ya me quiero ir? - pregunta Ryoma con fastidio apareciendo frente a la chica.

\- Solo vete de una vez - pide Ryusaki como un susurro molesta para evitar llame la atención de su abuela.

\- No puedo no soy real - responde la manifestación con simpleza recordándole su origen.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Sakuno? - inquiere la mujer creyendo haber escuchado hablar a su nieta pero no estaba segura.

\- Nada abuela no dije nada bueno yo me voy ahora luego intentaré ir a ver a Ryoma-kun al hospital - dice la joven parándose de su asiento despertaba buscando la forma de evitar levantar más sospechas.

* * *

_**Nota finales: El Ryoma de la mente de Sakuno estará con ella hasta que ella deje de sentir culpa por el accidente y de lo que le pasé al tenista**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Perdona Ryoma-kun**

Sakuno caminaba rumbo al hospital luego de un día de escuela, donde aquel Ryoma de su mente no la dejaba tranquila para dar culaquier tipo de comentario, aunque debía admitir que eran comentarios que el verdadero Tenista haría y otros eran el reflejo de su propia mente, lo que significaba que incluso ella tenía un lado oscuro.

Cuando llego a la puerta del hospital se detuvo insegura si debía ingresar, ella era la causante de que Ryoma estuviera en aquel estado, además del hecho de que no lo había ido a ver hace varios días, pero por otro lado ella tenía una promesa que cumplir y debía poner al tanto de sus avances al joven tenista, tomó aire y avanzó por el gran edificio, viendo alguna que otra enfermera que la miraba como su la conocieran, hasta que llegó al pasillo donde pudo ver a la prima de Ryoma que cuando la vio corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola creo que no nos hemos presentado me llamo Nanako Meino - se presenta la joven adolescente una vez que tenía a la chica a su lado - mi tía me dijo que te llamas Sakuno-chan

\- Un gusto Nanako-san y dónde están los padres de Ryoma-kun - responde la nieta de Sumire al mismo tiempo que hacia una leve reverencia.

\- Descansando no han dormido nada en dos días me ofrecí a quedarme para que descansarán - contesta la azaveche donde se encontraban sus tios y que después de todo ellos lo había sugerido.

\- ¿Y sea sabido algo? - pregunta nuevamente Sakuno queriendo saber si existía algún avance en la condición del príncipe.

\- Nada aún, el no despertado solo espero que lo haga - contesta la adolescente con voz desanimada por el estado de su primo.

\- ¿Cree que exista la posibilidad de que pueda entrar verlo?, al menos solo unos minutos - menciona la cobriza con la esperanza de poder ver a su enamorado aunque fuera un instante.

\- No es horario de visita, aunque los doctores están en su hora de comida - dice Nanako colocando un dedo en su boca pensativa antes de guiñarle un ojo - entra yo te avisaré si alguien viene

\- Muchas gracias - agradece emocionada la muchacha por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de parte de la pelinegra.

\- Por cierto supongo que debes estar muy enamorada de mi primo para hacer todo esto, ya que aún no te has sacado la gorra - comenta la sobrina de Nanjiro notando que la muchacha al parecer se había tomado enserio su promesa.

La muchacha sonrió al ver que tenía el apoyo al menos de gran parte de la familia de Ryoma, camino con lentitud sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que comparto con miedo, entrando a la habitación viendo al muchacho en la cama conectado a múltiples tubos y cables con los ojos cerrados. La culpa lo invadió empezando a llorar por verlo en aquel estado, lo único que podía ser en ese instante era disculparse con el, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y tomo sus manos que se encontraban frías ya no podía sentir aquella calidez característica del tenista.

\- Lo lamento demasiado Ryoma-kun - susurra Sakuno bajando la mirada ya no podía verlo a la cara aún sabiendo que estaba en aquel estado - por mi culpa tal vez no vuelvas a despertar y no podrás...

\- El no te escucha solo hablar para ti - era el Ryoma de su subconsciente que hablaba en su cabeza quien la había interrumpido.

\- Se que el me está escuchado - niega con la cabeza Rysaki abriendo sus ojos notando que no estaba en ningún lado sino en su mente -aunque se encontré en coma se que lo hace

\- Tu sabes que no es así Rysaki yo soy tu conciencia - vuelve hablar el tenista de su cabeza manifestandose en la habitación.

\- N-no es cierto se que el me está escuchado lo que le di-digo - Dice Sakuno convenciéndose así misma que Ryoma aunque estuviera en coma seguía escuchando lo que sucedía en el exterior.

Se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, ignorando las cosas que su subconsciente le decia, debía mantenerse fuerte y mas estando cerca de su príncipe, le dio una última mirada a Ryoma que permanecía inmóvil sin ningún cambio, solo el sonido de la máquina que registraba sus latidos sonaba en el lugar, camino hacia a fuera intentando no parecer tan deprimida encontrándose con Nanako sentada en el mismo lugar leyendo una revista.

\- Gracias por eso necesitaba hablar con Ryoma-kun - menciona la muchacha limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos - aunque fuera de este modo

\- No pasa nada tú puedes hacerlo las veces que tú desees - responde azabache de manera dulce aquella niña cada vez le agradaba más.

\- ¿Los padres de Ryoma-kun no se molestarán? - cuestiona insegura la cobriza de lo que ellos pudieran pensar si lo hacía.

\- Claro que no, a mí promo le faltaba una chica como tú en su vida y eso lo creen ellos también - contesta la estudiante universitaria lo que ella sentía y lo que su tío siempre decía.

\- ¿Usted cree que Ryoma-kun despierte algún día? - pregunta Sakuno preocupada de que aquello jamás pasará.

\- Tengo la esperanza de que será de esa manera que en cualquier momento ese niño nos sorprenderá - responde Nanako quien conocía lo fuerte que era su primo y de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Esperanza era lo que ella cada día perdía, había escuchado tiempo atrás de que era más probable despertar de un coma si el periodo era corto y que mientras más tiempo pase en aquel estado más le iba a costar salir de el, siguió su camino para su casa lo único que deseaba, habían sido demasiadas emociones para ese día pero lo peor era que no había tenido oportunidad de entrenar, la profesora de su club de tenías se había enfermado y las chicas decidieron dar el día libre, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa.

\- ¿Que sucede abuela? - pregunta Sakuno al ver como ambos se encontraban discutiendo de manera acalorada.

\- Nada solo recordamos viejos tiempos con este patán - menciona Sumire restándole importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo con su antiguo alumno.

\- Solo viene hacerle una propuesta a tu abuela pero ahora que estás aquí puedo hablar contigo - comenta Nanjiro con una sonrisa pervertida que noto la cobriza.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué sería señor Echizen? - pregunta nuevamente la chica de las trenzas sorprendida y a la vez perturbada por el padre de Ryoma

\- Bueno mi esposa tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios América y quería ofrecerte si deseabas ir con ella - explica el extenista sus intenciones y el motivo del por cual se encontraba en su casa.

\- Ir América - susurra Sakuno quien no esperaba aquella propuesta tan favorable para su promesa.

\- Si y desea forma mejorar tu juego conozco a un entrenador que me debe un favor - propone el padre de Ryoma con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo a la jovencita


	5. Chapter 5 Viaje a América

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Viaje a América**

Sabia que la propuesta del padre de Ryoma involucraba abandonar a sus amigos y toda su vida en Japón qué tal vez no los podría ver en mucho tiempo, pero también era consciente que era una oportunidad única en la vida, poder entrenar en un país donde se juega tanto el tenis, la cobriza aún tenía en su mente que le debía todo al tenista.

Caminaba lentamente camino a la escuela aquella tarde vencía el plazo que tenía para dar una respuesta, pero aún no estaba segura de dejarlo todo para cumplir su promesa, en el fondo no se sentía preparada para algo tan grande, miraba hacia el suelo sin escuchar que su amiga la estaba llamando no fue a que estuvo a unos metros que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica de las coletas.

\- ¿Que sucede Saku-Chan? ¿Aún estás deprimida por lo del príncipe? - pregunta su amiga preocupada por el estado emocional de su mejor amiga.

\- No es otra cosa - contesta la muchacha aún mirando al suelo fingiendo una leve sonrisa para no preocuparla.

\- ¿Que es entonces? cuéntame lo que te pasa quizás así te sientas mejor - cuestiona tomoka al ver lo mal que se encontraba deseando poder ayudarla aunque fuera solo escuchando.

\- Lo que sucede es que el padre de Ryoma-kun me ofreció un viaje a América para mejorar mi tenis - responde la cobriza viendo como mientras le contaba lo sucedido su amiga iba cada vez sorprendiendo.

\- América, podrás ver Hollywood, Broadway, el puente de como se llama San Francisco y muchos lugares famosos - menciona la chica de la coletas ilusionada enumerando los lugares que a ella le encantaría visitar.

\- Si pero no es de vacaciones es para vivir un tiempo y mejorar mi tenis - reprocha Sakuno por los comentarios de su compañera - y aprender inglés también

\- No veo cuál es el problema Saku si fuera tu abría aceptado de inmediato - declara la chica de forma desinteresada sin entender cuál era su problema.

\- Pero no quiero perder a mis amigos, los senpais, mi abuela, tú o Ryoma-kun - manifiesta ryuzaki con tristeza pensando en todas las personas que rodeaban su vida.

\- Todos estaremos aquí cuando puedas visitarnos y podremos estar siempre en contacto por redes sociales - Asegura Tomoka colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga para darle ánimos.

Sakuno sonrió por los comentarios de su amiga, que la llenaban de motivación para dar el siguiente paso, solo estaba el hecho de si ella estaba realmente dispuesta a darlo, su mente volvió a la realidad con el sonido del inicio de las clases, ruisaky junto con su amiga entraron al edificio no sin antes colocarse la gorra, Sakuno tenía muy claro que debía usarla más en esos momentos donde la duda en ella era grande la hacia recordar su promesa.

sumire ryuzaki se encontraba en la residencia de los Echizen necesitaba averiguar más acerca de aquella propuesta. Si existía algo más detrás de ella, para proteger a su nieta, todo había sido demasiado repentino para la entrenadora del club de tenis, cuando llego fue recibida por la prima de Ryoma que le ofreció un te mientras discutían el asunto del viaje.

\- Aún no entiendo porque le ofreces ese tipo de cosas a mi nieta - menciona Sumire recibido la taza de té que le ofrecía Nanako.

\- Aquí nunca mejorará su tenis tu nieta - responde Nanjiro de forma despreocupada limpiando su oído con su dedo -necesita un programa intensivo y que mejor que donde están los mejores

\- De eso ya lo se, lo que deseo saber es ¿Porque haces esto de ayudar a Sakuno? - pregunta la abuela de Sakuno buscando una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

\- Bueno el mocoso algún día despertara y verá todo lo que tú nieta a hecho - menciona el extenista sorprendiendo por un momento a la mujer.

\- ¿Insinúas que Ryoma se fijará en Sakuno porque es una mejor tenista? - cuestiona la mayor de las ryuzaki mirando fijamente al padre de Ryoma.

\- Algo así conozco muy bien a ese chiquillo y la mejor forma de llegar a el es por el tenis - declara el pelinegro bebiendo un poco de su te dando una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Lo que mi tío quiere decir es que nos parecería muy bien que Ryoma-kun y su nieta estuvieran juntos - interviene Nanako en la conversación dando un poco de su visión.

\- Claro, no te gustaría que en el futuro fuéramos familia, aunque tal vez no estés aquí para verlo vieja - manifiesta el padre de Ryoma dando una carcajada al final.

\- Si esas son las razones por mi está bien, además respetaré la decisión de Sakuno - asegura la entrenadora del club masculino levantándose para irse ignorando el último comentario.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para la cobriza aunque le pareció extraño no ver a su abuela en el entrenamiento del club de tenis masculino, siendo que su abuela no le había mencionado nada de ausentarse de sus deberes, intento concentrarse en su entrenamiento de su club pero le era imposible no mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba el club masculino donde solo faltaba Ryoma en el entrenamiento y por lo mismo fallo en todo su entrenamiento no logrando dar un saque correcto o recibir de forma adecuada.

Lo había pensado durante todo el día y era la decisión correcta debía tomar la oferta de partir América, lo único que pensaba en que era lo que pensaría su abuela con respecto a su decisión, solo esperaba que se lo tomara de la menor manera,se detuvo en la puerta de su casa y espero unos segundos antes de cortar la puerta.

\- Hola abuela, no te vi en sección de tenis - saluda la muchacha sacándose su zapatos en la entrada.

\- tome el día para resolver ciertos asuntos - comenta su abuela sin dar mayor información de donde había ido - ¿Quieres comer algo antes de cenar?

\- No - niega la cobriza para luego dar un respiro lista para hablar -abuela ya tomé una decisión respecto a la propuesta del señor Echizen

\- Sea cual sea yo la respetaré Sakuno, es tu vida después de todo - manifiesta la mujer dándole una sonrisa mostrándose serena.

\- Quiero ir a América para volverme una verdadera tenista - declara Sakuno con mucha determinación en su mirada y en su voz -le debo la vida a Ryoma-kun, es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- Entonces hablaré con Nanjiro para decirle que si irás para coordinar el vuelo - dice Sumire resignándose a la idea de perder a su nieta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**La historia a dado un salto de tiempo pero habrá flasback de cómo a sido el entrenamiento de Sakuno**

* * *

Capítulo 6 Años 2: Primer aniversario

Era la primera vez que regresaba a su país desde que había aceptado ir a América, aún no era una jugadora experta ni mucho menos una prodigio, pero cada día iba mejorando en su tenis y en el inglés que aún no lograba dominar al 100%, se encontraba nerviosa estando en el avión sin saber cómo debía comportarse cuando viera a sus amigos nuevamente, recordaba como había comenzado su aventura el día en que conoció a su inusual entrenador.

Flasback

El viaje había sido largo más de lo que había imaginado. El padre de Ryoma le había dicho antes de subirse al avion que reconocería de inmediato a quien sería su entrenador, al bajar junto a la madre del tenista pudo ver a un hombre de edad canoso, que solo tenía un brazo y que sostenía un cartel que tenía su nombre en japonés, se despidió de la y fue caminando en dirección donde se encontraba su supuesto entrenador.

\- Hola soy Sakuno - se anuncia la muchacha haciendo una leve reverencia de forma de presentación.

\- Soy Henry - menciona el nombre de forma seca viendo por un momento a la chica -Nanjiro me habló de ti vamos.

\- de-de acuerdo Henry-san - dice Sakuno acatando la orden sintiéndose intimidada por aquel hombre.

\- Otra cosa - aclara el estado unidense girando por un momento para verla -hoy será la primera y última vez que hable japonés desde mañana solo lo haré para darte instrucciones pero deberás aprender inglés

\- ¿Usted me enseñará? - pregunta Ryusaki esperando que fuera de esa manera ya que era pésima en ese idioma.

\- No, tendrás que aprender sola sino no podrás encontrar tu nueva escuela - informa Henry volteando dándole la espalda a la jovencita.

\- ¿Debo aprender por mi misma? - cuestiona la cobriza viendo que sería mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

\- Si, yo solo te enseñaré tenis nada más y te enseñaré donde estudiarás pero al igual que antes tu tenseas que llegar sola a casa

Fin del flash black

Había pasado ya un año desde que había ocurrido el accidente, pensaba que era ocasión de visitar al tenista y contarle de lo que había pasado durante ese tipo, por suerte su entrenador le había autorizado hacer un viaje relámpago para no perder días en su preparación, había tomado un autobús para llegar al hospital estaba nerviosa de volverlo a ver aunque estuviera en aquel estado que lo hacía parecer dormido.

El lugar no había cambiado y ella tampoco lo había hecho, aún mantenía firme su promesa y cada vez que miraba su gorra lo recordaba, cuando llegaba la noche y miraba el techo de su habitación sintiéndose sola en un país extranjero donde apenas conocía a una persona, pensaba que su príncipe la alentaria a seguir.

\- ¿Crees que el haya despertado? - dice el Ryoma de su mente apareciendo a su lado una vez más.

\- No creo, mi abuela me lo hubiera dicho le conté de este viaje hace dos días y no comentó nada - suspira con tristeza la chica de las trenzas respondiendo una pregunta que ella sabía.

\- Pensaba que no me ibas hablar más - menciona su representación de su culpa sonriendo por un instante.

\- No quería pero eres el único que a estado conmigo - contesta Sakuno bajando la mirada sabiendo que no era bueno seguir con aquella conversación - sé que no eres real pero no puedo evitarlo

\- Aún te falta mucho Ryusaki - Asegura el Ryoma del subconsciente antes de desaparecer.

Flasback

Ryusaki Sakuno había quedado sorprendida de la primera impresión de su nuevo entrenador, tampoco había vuelto hablar después de la presentación, solo lo siguió hasta su automóvil dejando en el maletero sus cosas, para luego subirse y mirar el paisaje mientras llegaba a su nueva residencia, una vez que llegaron Henry le mostró la casa de dos pisos hasta llegar al patio donde había una cancha de tenis de pasto natural.

\- Bien quiero que corras por dos horas por la cancha - Declara el estadounidense sentándose una mecedora para ver a su nueva alumna

\- ¿Corre? - cuestiona Sakuno desconcertada esperaba un calentamiento previo pero no esperaba algo así - Usted dijo que me enseñaría tenis.

\- Por tu actitud corporal y por lo que me dicho Nanjiro lo mejor para ti es que tengas mejor condición física que las otras chicas - aclara el hombre manco dando un suspiro viendo que sería más difícil de lo que creía.

\- ¿Pe-pero porque dos horas? - pregunta la chica japonesa sin entender porque debía correr tanto.

\- Es lo que dura normalmente un partido, si quieres que sea 4 serán 4 - menciona su nuevo entrenador su plan de entrenamiento.

\- No para nada - contesta asustada ya le parecía demasiado dos horas como para aumentar a 4 - entonces luego me enseñara.

\- Cuando aprendas inglés te enseñaré el estilo de Echizen mientras tanto correrás durante la mañana y tardes - informa el hombre parándose de su asiento para entrar a su casa dejando a Sakuno corriendo.

Fin del Flasback

Sabía que Ryoma no tenía mejoras ya que todos los días hablaba con su amiga Tomoka que le contaba todo lo que sucedía en el día a día con demasiados detalles a su parecer, aquello la entristecía pero sabía que era un pronóstico normal en su situación, una vez que llegó al hospital y dónde estaba la habitación del tenista pudo ver a Nanako sentada esperando algo o alguien a su parecer, camino en su dirección tal cual lo había hecho el último día que estuvo en Japón.

\- Hola Sakuno - Dice la universitaria una vez que la chica estaba a unos metros de ella observando que estaba un poco más alta.

\- Hola Nanako-san mucho tiempo sin vernos - responde la chica de las trenzas haciendo una reverencia.

\- Bastante es una fecha curiosa para venir - menciona sonriendo levemente la prima de Ryoma.

\- Si, casi un año desde que vine - comenta la cobriza mirando en dirección donde estaba la habitación donde estaba el prodigio - Pero hoy es una fecha especial

\- Para todos - susurra la sobrina de Nanjiro recordando todos los que había ido aquel día -el equipo de tenis y mis tíos estuvieron en la mañana para verlo

\- ¿Entonces porque estás aquí si todos vinieron en la mañana? - pregunta curiosa Sakuno sin saber porque aún estaba la prima de Ryoma.

\- Por mi tío supe que vendrías hoy pero sabía que no llegarías tan temprano - contesta Nanako tapándose la boca para evitar reír de la situación - ya se acabó la hora de visitas

\- Que tan pronto si son las 2 - declara sorprendida la chica de las trenzas mirando su reloj con incredulidad

\- En realidad son las 4 creo que sincronizaste mal tu reloj - informa la pelinegra parándose para acercarse al oído de Sakuno - descuida yo te avisaré si alguien viene


	7. Año 3 Entrenando para ser profesional

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 año 3**: Entrenando para ser profesional

Era como si hubiera sido ayer que había visitado a Ryoma, pero en realidad paso un año desde eso, otro año en el que estaba en América. Otro año en el que luchaba para ser profesional y poder cumplir su promesa, regresaba para dar la noticia que no se había rendido que estaba luchando para ser una tenista profesional, a pesar de que tenía un infierno de entrenamiento no lo iba hacer, le debía la vida a Ryoma.

Flasback

Era la quitaba vez en una hora que había pasado por la misma tienda, estaba segura que estaba perdida, su entrenador la había dado algunas indicaciones para volver de la residencia a su nueva preparatoria pero al parecer se había equivocado, más aún su inglés aún era pésimo para poder pedir indicaciones al menos podía entenderlo mejor que hace algunos meses, paro en una esquina para descansar e intentar recordar mejor como debía volver.

\- Ryusaki debes admitir que estás perdida - asegura su subconsciente apareciendo frente a un poste de luz.

\- Se que era por aquí, el me dijo que era por esta calle - dice Sakuno intentando calmarse para no entrar en pánico y bloquearse.

\- No, has pasado por la misma tienda cinco veces, solo has dado vueltas en circulos - afirma el Ryoma de su mente con una sonrisa.

\- No puede ser si llego tarde el me hará correr el doble - vocifera la muchacha llevando sus manos a la cabeza recordando lo que pasan cuando se retrasaba o cometía un error.

\- Debes dar la vuelta seguir derecho 4 cuadras y luego doblar otra vez - menciona la versión del tenista dando algunas indicaciones.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - cuestiona la cobriza sorprendida por lo que su conciencia le decía ya que por lo general solo la molestaba.

\- Porque soy un producto de tu subconsciente, conscientemente no lo sabes pero yo puedo recordar todo - responde dejando el poste para caminar en la dirección que había señalado.

\- ¿Porque me ayudas, si eres mi culpa? - vuelve a preguntar la nieta de la entrenadora insegura de hacerle caso en sus indicaciones.

\- Simple el verdadero lo haría - contesta el Ryoma de su mente girando su cabeza para verla por un momento.

Mientras tanto Henry miraba su periódico y ocasionalmente observaba el reloj de su pared, aunque no lo iba admite estaba preocupado por aquella niña que viva en su casa desde más de un año. En su momento penso que era una buena idea para que Sakuno pudiera madurar ya que ella tendría que viajar mucho y en varias ocasiones no podría acompañarla por lo tanto tendría que valerse por ella misma, pero no esperaba que la muchacha se demorará tanto en llegar, Nanjiro le había mencionado que era bastante torpe y tenía pésima orientación pero no creyó que sería tan mala.

Había pasado ya dos horas en los que Ryusaki debía haber llegado de la escuela, Henry estaba a punto de levantarse para llamar a la policía o iba ir a buscarla cuando la vio entrar a la casa luciendo agotada y sudada, se sorprendió de que la muchacha aparentemente no se había rendido y había logrado llegar a la casa.

\- Lo siento entrenador me tarde más de lo esperado - Se disculpa Sakuno dejando su mochila y su abrigo en un colgador.

\- Sabes lo que sucede si llegas tarde - menciona el estadounidense mirándola por un momento intentando mantenerse estoico.

\- Lo se debo dar el doble de vueltas por la cancha por mi demora - dice la chica de las trenzas resignada caminando en dirección a la cancha de tenis.

\- Solo por esta vez serán solo 15 minutos extras después de que comas algo primero - informa su entrenador tapando su rostro con el periódico aunque sabía que aquello alegraría a la chica.

Flasback

No había querido llamar a su abuela está vez, iba hacer una vista relámpago solo estaría hasta la noche en Japón, estaba practicando su saque twist que aún no lograba dominar a la perfección, además de que su amiga Tomoka le comento cómo se encontraba el club de tenis de la escuela, que no se había podido recuperar de la perdida de su prodigio y luego de la Tezuka, el equipo ya no era el mismo y Sakuno también se culpaba de ello.

Por esa razón solo iba estar en el hospital y luego partiría de nuevo al aeropuerto para volver a los estados unidos, después de todo también estaba en época escolar y no podía retrasarse en sus materias las cuales comenzaba a tomar el ritmo, caminaba por el hospital esperando que la salud de Ryoma mejorará al menos un poco en esos dos años.

\- ¿Tu debes ser Sakuno? - pregunta una joven enfermera de cabello rubio que se acerca a la muchacha luego de verla entrar al corredor.

\- Si - responde Sakuno tratando de recordar si la había visto antes ya que le parecía que era la primera vez que la veía - ¿Como lo sabe?

\- Bueno la familia del joven Echizen mencionó que vendría una chica a verlo este día - menciona la rubia las indicaciones que le había dado aquel extraño monje libidinoso.

\- Oh era eso - dice la chica de las trenzas pensando en la Nanako quien seguramente había dado aquella instrucción - ¿Y ellos no están?

\- Vinieron en la mañana y su prima dijo que vendría una chica con tus características - contesta la enfermera dejando su puesto caminando hacia la joven.

\- ¿Entonces puedo pasar? - pregunta nuevamente Sakuno para asegurarse de que podía pasar

\- No debería pero el padre del muchacho me pagó para que te dejara entrar - asegura la mujer caminando hacia la puerta de entrada para vigilar que no se acercara ningún doctor - intenta que sea corta no quiero problemas

Sakuno sonrió por lo que había hecho Nanjiro, aunque su sonrisa se borró al entrar a la habitación viendo que Ryoma estaba igual que el año anterior, incluso más delgado al menos su cabello estaba igual, la muchacha pensó que seguramente su prima o su madre se lo cortaban, quería decirles tantas cosas pero no sé atrevió a decir nada, simplemente se sentó a su lado para míralo en silencio, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar viendo que era su entrenador.

\- Creí que me quedaba más tiempo señor - dice Ryusaki contestando el teléfono segura de lo que su entrenador le diría -le dije que volvería durante la madrugada

\- Solo llamo para informarte que te inscribí en un torneo juvenil de exhibición - informa Herry ignorando los comentarios de su alumna hablaba.

\- ¿Un torneo de exhibición? ¿Cree que estoy lista para eso? - cuestiona Sakuno insegura de aquello a pesar de que se había estado preparando para eso.

\- Para eso es el torneo de exhibición - comenta el estadounidense con simpleza antes de terminar la llamada - será en las Vegas en algunos meses


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**The Prince of Tennis**_** no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Primeros dos personajes que seguirá apareciendo en la historia y tal vez Sakuno encontró un nuevo amor**

**Zhao Liying ( China) ,( que es un nombre real de una actriz)**

**Edad:16 años, 1.60 cm de altura , cabello negro, diestra, sin un estilo definido por el momento**

**Andy Taylor ( Manchester, Inglaterra)**

**Edad 16 años, 1 .72 cm de altura, cabello rubio, diestro, estilo de juego ofensivo/agresivo de fondo**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: año 4 Nuevos amigos y ¿Un nuevo amor?**

Otro año había transcurrido para la vida de Sakuno, la muchacha sonría de lado pensado todo lo que había vivido desde la última vez que visitó Japón, después de tres años aún no podía evitar sentirse culpable de lo sucedió. Había decido tomar algunas sesiones con una terapeuta para ver su problema, más si eso también incluía al Ryoma de su cabeza, todavía podía recordar su última sesión que había que tenido mientras su avión estaba llegando a su país para poder ver una vez más al tenista.

Flashback

No era que el Ryoma de su mente le dijera cosas o que le hiciera hacer cosas que ella no quisiera hacer, era su sola presencia la que la torturaba, verlo parado en alguna esquina mirándola le hacía sentir culpa y esa había sido la razón en la que tomaba terapia con la doctora Judy Greer una amable mujer de 35 años estatura promedio y de cabello rubio, que la estaba ayudando a superar su culpa y le daba medicamentos para superar su ansiedad.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado antes Sakuno tú eres la que le da poder a tu mente - Dice Judy dejando de libreta de anotaciones a un lado que contenía parte de las sesiones.

\- Lo se es solo que no puedo evitarlo - menciona Sakuno bajando la mirada moviendo sus dedos nerviosa.

\- Solo debes tranquilizarte y seguir tomando los medicamentos que te prescribi - siguiere la terapeuta recordándole a la joven cual era su tratamiento.

\- No eh podido tomarlos, mi entrenador dice que podría ser descalificada si me descubren - responde la cobriza subiendo la mirada recordando lo que su entrenador la había dicho.

\- Sakuno no debes dejar tus medicinas de forma abrupta puede ser perjudicial para ti - advierte la rubia preocupada del estado de su paciente.

\- Es que tengo un torneo en una semana - revela Ryuzaki como una forma de excusa al dejar sus medicamentos y que su terapeuta no se molestará.

Estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que jugaría contra otra tenista que no fuera alguna de sus compañeras del club femenino,solo esperaba hacerlo bien y no cometer demasiados errores,miraba a su alrededor del gran comedor donde se encontraba observando a todo tipo de chicos y chicas de diferentes paises, comenzó a sudar al pensar que podría equivocarse en su inglés que aún era muy limitado al menos podía entenderlo, hasta que una joven de apariencia asiática de cabello negro se acercó a ella.

\- Tu debes hacer Sakuno Ryuzaki - menciona la joven sentándose a su lado.

\- Si, ¿Como lo sabes? - cuestiona Sakuno sorprendida de que supiera su nombre ya que estaba segura de no conocerla.

\- Bueno debo enfrentarme a una chica con ese nombre, que proviene de Japón y tu eres la única asiatica del lugar - responde la chica haciendo una pausa para reír - Claro a parte de mi

\- Entonces debo enfrentarme a ti, espero no defraudarte en nuestro encuentro - comenta la japonesa comenzando a sentirse intimidada y a la vez nerviosa.

\- Tranquila también es mi primer encuentro de tenis mi tío fue cónsul de China en este país - dice la pelinegra para calmarla después de todo para ella también sería una experiencia única.

\- Yo vivo hace un par de años en América con mi entrenador - indica Sakuno viendo que aquella chica era bastante agradable y tenían cosas en común.

\- Por cierto mi nombre es Zhao Liying, ¿no quieres ser mi compañera para el torneo dobles? - declara la joven sorprendiendo una vez más a la chica de las trenzas.

Ryuzaki no estaba segura de aceptar la invitación de su nueva amiga más porque solo había estando practicando individual y no sabía cómo podría hacerlo en pareja, pero Zhao finalmente la había convencido de aceptar, después de todo no quería parecer descorté podía decir que fue el mejor partido de exhibición del torneo porque había perdido 6-1 y 6-2 , pero había impresionado a más de algunos y a su nueva amiga con su saque twist, que aunque muy bueno aún no lo podía dominar a voluntad, no todo fue derrota para Sakuno en el torneo ya que en el dobles había logrado llegar con Zhao a la semifinal mientras que ella había logrado ganar de forma individual, ahora ambas se encontraban juntas en la cena de cierre del torneo de las Vegas.

\- Eres sorprendente Sakuno, jamás había visto en acción el saque twist - Declara Zhao muy emocionada recordando su enfrentamiento en el primer encuentro -sentí miedo por un momento

\- Gracias, aunque aún me falta demasiado para dominarlo mejor - Dice Ryuzaki bajando el perfil a lo sucedido sintiendo que no había dado un buen espectáculo.

\- Creo que solo te hace falta un poco más de confianza en ti misma y podrás ser aún mejor - afirma la pelinegra intentando subir el autoestima y confianza mientras observaba que un joven rubio se acercaba a su mesa.

\- Hola preciosas jovencitas soy Andy Taylor - Saluda el rubio con un acento británico en su inglés mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Oh si tu eres el ganador del torneo masculino - menciona Zhao luego de ver al muchacho recordando que lo había visto en la premiación.

\- Claro y el número uno de todo el reino Unido en nivel amateur me llaman el duque del tenis - Asegura el británico con mucho orgullo y al mismo tiempo con arrogancia.

\- Mucho gusto Taylor San - menciona Ryuzaki parándose para hacer una reverencia al nuevo amigo que había hecho.

\- Te vi en tu encuentro tú saque twist y tu belleza me han cautivado - declara el rubio tomando la mano de la muchacha para besarla por un segundo.

Fin del Flasback

Debía admitir que Andy era un chico muy parecido a Ryoma en muchos aspectos y en más de una ocasión Tomoka le había dicho que debía aceptar las invitaciones para comer que el británico le había propuesto cada vez que se encontraban en algún torneo, la chica de las coletas no era la única que le decía lo mismo su nueva amiga Zhao le decía lo mismo pero le era muy difícil sacarse a Ryoma de la cabeza más cuando usaba sus cosas. La cobriza dio un suspiro luego de bajarse del avión y partir al hospital para un vez más contarle a Echizen todo lo que había vivido desde la última vez que estuvo con el.


End file.
